Ren Akatsuki
' to Sherry Blendy in "Orga of the Black Lightning"}} |name=Ren Akatsuki |kanji=レン・アカツキ |rōmaji=''Ren Akatsuki'' |alias= Silent Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner=Hibiki Lates Eve Tearm Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives=Sherry Blendi (Fiancée) |magic=Air Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Masaya Matsukaze |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} '''Ren Akatsuki, known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and its team, The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, somehow spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 After the 7-years time skip, the only differences in Ren’s appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Ren’s attire consists of a black suit left open, bearing Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes. Aside from the seeming lack of his guild’s symbol, Ren’s attire seems to have remained the same even after seven years from the destruction of Tenrou Island. Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 If he is around a girl he always try to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 8 He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considers them as his rivals in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13 During Ren's battle against Arania, while Sherry was cheering for him, it was revealed that he's in a love relationship with her, but as Ren's a tsundere, he doesn't admit it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ren, along with Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more like womanizers than mages, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on whom the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Neekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) take off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, the Oración Seis found them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left to die by the Oracion Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 As Ren and Eve near the hideout, they run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds which the Oración Seis allied themselves with, however unlike the Oración Seis the two were easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When they saw Nirvana activated they split up, Eve continued searching for Wendy, meanwhile Ren set off to Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 But before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Later he is seen together with Sherry Blendy on the Magic bomber Christina, using his Air Magic with Sherry's Doll Magic to manipulate the ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Ren, along with the rest of The Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries in fifth place, entering the Domus Flau and posing for the crowd, who scream their love for the three young members of the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 When the different teams begin to talk, Ren throws an arm around Lucy and claims that he will "take her", though finishes the statement saying that it isn't because he likes her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 15 As the second placing team is announced, Ren stands with his guild with a thoughtful expression as the teams wonder who could have placed above them,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 2 but later smiles when the group is revealed to be another of Fairy Tail's teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 5 After the announcers reveal the first event of the Games and Eve agrees to participate, Ren joins his team in pulling off a ridiculous cheer and pose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 During the event Eve uses his Snow Magic for an interesting tactic, and Ren wonders how the other contestants will deal with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 10 He later remarks at the quick finish to the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 20 During the battle portion of the first day, Ren watches as Lucy begins to cast Urano Metria, stating that it is an awesome Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 12 For the second battle, Ren himself is selected to fight against Arania Web, a Mage from Team Mermaid Heel. At first, neither of the two Mages seem to have the advantage and Arania is able to damage Ren with her Web Magic when the Mage is distracted by the commentators. From the stands, Sherry of Lamia Scale calls out to him, screaming for him not to give up, and upon hearing one of her team mates mention that he and Sherry are engaged, Ren denies the claim, stating that they are merely "resigned to being together". However, with Sherry's belief in his power, Ren casts Aerial Phose and takes Arania out, winning the fight and granting his team 10 points, much to Sherry's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 3-6 When Mirajane and Jenny battle on the second day of the Games, Hibiki comments on the fact that Team Blue Pegasus had to use a reserve member so early on in the Games, with Ren replying that they had no choice after seeing Ichiya's condition after his competing in the Chariot event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 12 He later stands in pure shock as Mirajane beats Jenny with her Satan Soul: Sitri.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 21 On the third day of the Games, Hibiki steps out to represent Ren's team in the Pandemonium event. However, when the event is finished by Erza alone, a secondary event is scheduled. Upon finding out that the event is all about Magic power, Ren states that he should have been sent out instead, as Hibiki's Magic is not power specialized. Ichiya appears and tries to convince him and Eve to put their support in Hibiki, but upon seeing their team mate score ridiculously low, the two yell out that that is what they get for believing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 13 Later, during the battle portions of the day, Eve is called forth to battle Rufus of Team Sabertooth, and is easily beaten. From the sidelines, Ren and Hibiki stand saddened by their teams losing streak, with Ren shocked that Eve could lose so easily, still claiming that he tried his best. Despite their down feelings, Ichiya points out that the team have not unleashed their secret weapon and Hibiki and Ren thank him for the "lesson". However, as they walk away, the two ponder over who the member could be, wondering if they are even a member of the guild, though Ren states that they must be, as not being a member would be cheating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 12 Ren has his question answered on the fourth day of the Games when both Ichiya and the bunny-clad person step out to participate in the first tag battle of the day. Ren stands watching the two, excitedly claiming that they will finally know, whilst also berating Hibiki and Jenny, who have started making out behind him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 8 When the bunny man is revealed to be Nichiya, Ren stands with an extremely shocked expression, speechless with the rest of his team and the audience. When Nichiya is later taken out in one hit from Bacchus, Ren yells out, asking Ichiya if the Exceed can even fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 10-11 Despite the early drawback, Ren watches as Ichiya pushes forward to win the fight, happily praising Ichiya by asking him just how handsome he can get.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Magic and Abilities Air Magic: This Magic allows Ren to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it. He has also shown the ability to levitate the Christina with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 *'Aerial': Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 (Anime only). *'Aerial Shot': Ren uses his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59(Anime only) *'Aerial Levitation': Ren creates a light whirlwind under the targets to make them fall slowly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 23 (unnamed) *'Aerial Phose':After swinging both of his hands in a circular motion around himself, Ren brings them forward, creating a small cyclone that surrounds the target, damaging them as well as destroying surrounding obstacles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, page 7 Equipment Tanning Lacrima: A Lacrima used by Ren to tan his body. Using this, a person can obtain the skin tone he/she desires in the space of about 5 minutes. The setting consists of numbers such as 61 to 65. Ren's tan is 61.5. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Ren appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn *Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Ren's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Censorship His defeat by Midnight is toned down in the anime. In the manga, his face was cut across, but it wasn't in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members